fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Spring Update
Overview The Spring Update is considered to be the fifth major content update implemented into the game, Fantastic Frontier. Its initial release was on April 17, 2019, and was initially intended to be three small, separate updates before it being combined all together in preparation for Roblox Egg Hunt of 2019. The Spring Update focuses on a new world waiting on the island of Matumada, a drifting island that appeared close to the Frontier's shores where The Long Coast can be found at. The island includes various activities and lifeforms that players can do, kill, and gather while exploring the island. Spring Update If you're looking for specific topics/subjects added during this update, please refer to the category, Spring Update (click the link). Content/Features * An Egg Hunt-exclusive event where players are sent off to find the Egg Snatcher, acquire the Stolen Eggs and bring it back to the Sad Rabbit to be rewarded a pair of Bunny Ears and the Questing Eggventurer egg. * A brand new land to explore, the island of Matumada! * Another sub-section of a major zone known as the Upper Island. * Extension of all sections within the players' Itempedias to include a total of collectibles exclusive to the island of Matumada: ** Up to 10 harvestables ** Up to 3 feathers & 12 bird eggs ** Up to 4 fishes ** Up to 6 monster drops * 6 brand-new armor sets, 7 standalone armor pieces, 2 variations of the Ghost Mask, and 2 clothing garments. * The addition of 4 new weapons: ** 3 Melee Weapons - Eyeball of Reckoning Ultradagger, Silver Crystal Ultradagger, and Void Spike Ultradagger. ** 1 Magic Weapon - Staff of Dreams * 2 new homes -- The Boathouse on The Long Coast and The Ice Spire on Matumada. * 6 mobs exclusive to the island of the Matumada -- 2 of which are mini-bosses (First Knight and Cosmic Ghost). Up to 7 mobs originating from the Frontier may also appear on the island of Matumada. * A variation of both the Slayer's Tasks and the Gargoyle's Deals -- Giant Toad's Tasks; collectibles are exchanged for other collectibles instead of gold. * A new traveling entity called the Construct - a vendor that sell various wares exclusive to the island of Matumada. * The Radiant Isle challenge where players can participate in a test of endurance (around 20 seconds) standing near or on the radiant stone that will periodically take away large portions of the players' health. If the players manage to survive, they can receive various rewards indicated by an explosion. * The addition of 4 more miscellaneous items that do not fall into any general sections of the Itempedia: Bird Nest, Flying Man Totem, Gift World, and the Pipe Machine. Bird Nest is also another miscellaneous item that was also added in the Spring Update, which can be opened to reveal any of the 12 bird eggs needed to complete the entries of the Itempedia. * Several unmentioned balance changes that affected many armor sets, equipment, and weapons' stats and/or DPS. Bug Fixes/Visuals * The Sad Rabbit will be renamed to the Happy Rabbit as soon as the quest is turned in. * The Green Pirate that made its first appearance in the Otherworld Tower will be seen with a pirate hook on one of its arms. * Various small bug fixes/changes. Notes * The balance change made on April 19, 2019, changed armor, endurance, and HP regen in some ways or another. Another change was later made where monsters will try to repeatedly throw the player off if the player is standing on their backs and/or heads. ** Armor now provides more protection per point at lower values and less protection at the highest values. ** Endurance bonus values reduced by -30% for all items. ** HP Regen is no longer based on % of max health - now you regen your flat +HP Regen per second. HP Regen bonus values x2 for all items. * A small patch made on April 20, 2019, includes the following patch notes: ** Moving Cogger Birds should now appear on the island of Matumada and not within the oceans out of players' reach. ** Corrected typo (ID number) of one of Giant Toad's Tasks requesting a Jack-o'-Lantern instead of The Crown. Trivia * The Spring Update is considered as an extension to the lore behind the Ring of the Five Knights' origin and the "First Knight" that was cast away from the Frontier. Gallery 28a12fdcaa2a46b947368deef16a9292.jpeg | One of the thumbnails used during the initial release of the Spring Update. D4dxo06WkAofY6n.jpeg | Thumbnail announcing Fantastic Frontier being a part of the Roblox Egg Hunt of 2019. References * https://twitter.com/gorbachelli/status/1097959512714158080 (Development Notice - Gorbachelli) * [https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1117629522143215616 https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1117629522143215616]'' (Development Notice - Spectrabox)'' * [https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1118557403774160898 https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1118557403774160898]'' (Announcement)'' * [https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1118988020613562368 https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1118988020613562368]'' (Egg Hunt Announcement)'' Category:Updates Category:Public